


As Long As I Have You

by SavedBySelena



Series: As Long Series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Army family, Conservative Family, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Students, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Samantha Edwards is a young business economic student who has a happy life in Clarksville, Tennessee. In her last study year she gets the chance to move to New York City to attend one of the best business college in the US. There she meats the young art student Alexandra Cooper. From the very beginning, they have a special connection. But for Sam it's not that easy, because of her conservative family. She knows, that a wedding is planned for her, when she finish her last college year and that she has to marry Daniel Scott. At the end she has to decide if she'll stay with the woman she loves, or if she'll go back to her family and marry Daniel.“I can't do that” the blonde was standing next to her luggage and was waiting for the cab.“ But Sam…I thought you….” the woman in front of her got tears in her eyes and was about to collapse. The past few year she never was that happy and now it all seems to change. And she wasn't that kind of person who started to cry that easily.“Al, it's the best for all of us. But I'll be back soon, I promise” Sam gave the taller one a soft kiss on her cheek, before she got in the cab and left Al all alone back on the side walk in the purring rain of New York City.





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story guys. This time it's different than ever before. This time, this story wont be a part of a fandom. It will inclued important things out of the LGBTQ community and more. Of course there will be some references to Supergirl, One Day At A Time, The 100 and more series which included LGBTQ characters. But mostly, this story will stand for its alone and will show how hart it can be for a LGBTQ teen/woman to live in a conservative family.
> 
> By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so please forgive me for any mistakes or wrong grammer

A young woman with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes was standing in her room, while she looked at her bag. She played with the hem of her bright red tank top, before she tugged in her hot pants and took a deep breath. She knew this would be a new and big part of her life. For her, it was a chance, that she could move to New York City. The past three years she was studying business economic on a college in Nashville and near to her family house, which was in Clarksville, but her last year will be different. Normally she would stay in Nashville during the week and on the weekends she would drive back home, but now it all will be different for and her for her family. She was the best of her class and now she could prove it in New York City. Her family wasn't really happy about it, especially her fiancé, who thought she would stay in Tennessee and won't leave the town. But after her father had talked with him, he calmed down and was okay with it, as long as he could visit her in New York City, as soon as he would be back from Iraq.

“Samantha?!” the young woman shook her head and took a deep breath, after her mother was calling for her. Fast she got the last things she would need in New York City, before she got her back and went downstairs to her parents, who were already waiting for her. Her father was in his police uniform, what meant, that he had to leave soon to work. He was almost fifty years old, but still in good shape. Her mother was a secretary for a lawyer in Nashville and was driving an hour every day to work and back home. Her mother had long brown hair and brown eyes, while she had a soft smile on her lips. Even when she doesn't show it, she was proud of her youngest child.

“Lets go, your Dad has to work in three hours and it's a long drive to the airport” her mother smiled, before her Dad got her bag and they went to the car. Again Samantha took a deep breath, before she followed her parents. She would have been happy, if her brother would be here too. But her was in Iraq with her fiancé fighting a nonsense war. She never understood, why someone would do something like that, and than for a president like Trump. Who even would vote him?! Okay, her parents did, but they believed every word he said and they would be happy, when this wall would finally be ready. A short sigh left her mouth, before she got in the car and put her earphones in, to listen to her favourite female singer. _Hayley Kiyoko_. But she never would listen loudly to her music, especially, when her family was around. They would throw her out, if they would find out, she would even think about listening to her music or that she got a ticket for her concert in late August this year in New York City.

 

 

An hour later, they arrived at the airport in Nashville and together with her parents, the young student get out of the car and she took a deep breath.

“You both don't have to wait with me. My flight will go in an hour and you both have to work today” Samantha smiled soft and throw her bag over her shoulder. She would live near the Campus, well, that was what she told her parents. In reality, she would move in with her best friend Sara, who her parents never would accept in her life just because of her skin colour. But that never mattered for Samantha. She always could laugh with the older one and spend some nights out with her. And to be honest, she was happy to see her again and live together with her. Sara was working as a secretary for a bigger company in New York City and has a free room for her, so it was clear, that she would live with her best friend.

“Are you sure Sam?”

“I am Mom. I'll call you as soon as I'm in my room near the Campus” she smiled and hugged her parents. It took her mother to let go off of her daughter, but after ten minutes or so, she let her youngest child go and tried to stay strong. She was never that long and far apart from her and for everyone, this would be a new experience.

* * *

 

After a flight of two and half hours, she finally arrived in New York City and waited to get her bag. She knew that Sara would pick her up and she couldn't wait to see her best friend. After ten more minutes she got her bag and left the airport. But outside she couldn't see her best friend and sighed short. So she got her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. Maybe Sara wrote her, that she would late because of the traffic or something like that. And really, there was a message, but not the one she was expecting.

 

_**Sara: Hey, I won't make it to pick you up, I've to work longer than I thought. But my room mate, Alexandra, will pick you up. See you later ;P** _

 

A deep sigh left her and she put her phone back in her pocket. She never saw her best friends room mate, so she doesn't even knew how the woman looked like who would pick her up.

“Samantha?” the blonde one looked around short, before she found a woman with long brunette hair, blue eyes and a bright smile on her lips. The woman was a bit taller than her, was wearing some baggy jeans, old worn out sneakers and a way to big jersey of the New England Patriots. In her hair were some sunglasses, while she waved over at Sam.

“Are you talking with me?”

“Of course, or what do you think dumb ass” the woman laughed and walked over to Sam. The young student run her fingers through her hair, while she looked over at the stranger.

“I'm Alex, Sara's room mate. She send you a message, that I'll pick you up” with these words, Alex got Samantha's bag and swung it over her shoulder, still with a bright smile on her lips.

“She told me a lot about you and that she couldn't wait to finally see you again. And I feel like I already know you” Alex winked, before she walked off. For a second Samantha hesitated, before she followed the taller one, to a black SUV. Alex throw her bag into the trunk, what made her flinch for a moment. Her notebook and everything important was in there and the really hoped it wasn't broken yet. Of course she made sure, that her notebook was packed in between several clothes, towels and more, but still. Her notebook was everything for her.

“Why you think you know me?” Samantha asked, after both of them got in the car and Alex started the engine.

“Because Sara couldn't stop talking about you, since I moved in with her. At first I thought she was talking about her girlfriend _girlfriend_ but than I realized, that she just missed her best friend and was happy to see her again. She told me also about that little town you are out and your parents and your brother. And one question, did they really vote for _Trump?!_ ” now the young woman laughed short and nodded.

“Yeah they did. And when they'll found out, that I'm living with Sara and not at the campus, they're going to kill me” Sam sighed and closed her eyes short.

“That bad?” at a traffic light Alex looked over at Sam and seemed to be worried.

“My parents are really conservative to be honest. We are living in a small town and at first my Dad wasn't that happy, that I wanted to study business economic, but after he while, he was okay with that. And when I told them, that I wanted to vote for Clinton they really went wild, and at the end, I lied to them and told them, that I believe in what Trump is saying and that I've voted for him, even when I haven't” Alex bit her lip short, before she looked back on the street. She was worried, what Samantha would think about her, if she would find out, who she really was and that she was someone, her parents would never accept.

“But hey, now you are in New York City and you can do what ever you want. And who knows. Maybe you will find out a new side of yourself, you never knew before”


End file.
